The present invention relates to printed circuit cards and more particularly to a printed circuit card which can be utilized in conjunction with a central processing unit of a large scale computer. Printed circuit cards or boards have heretofore been provided. However, such printed circuit cards in the past have not had the requisite capability for mounting LSI chip carriers and their associated components to provide a high density of electrical components. In addition, there have been inadequate capabilities for making engineering changes and the like on such printed circuit boards. There is therefore a need for a new and improved printed circuit board assembly and a method for making the same.